John Constantine (CW)
Summary John Constantine (born May 10, 1982), alias El Diablo among the gangsters of Mexico City, is an exorcist, demonologist and hedge warlock, self-styled as "master of the dark arts". Raised by an abusive father who blamed him for the death of his mother in childbirth, John grew up highly cynical and cunning, and developed an interest in the dark arts. In his teenage years, he was introduced into the occult world by Anne Marie, learned various spells and became an exorcist with the hopes of one day using his powers to resurrect his mother. John became a figure of respect among the dabblers of magic. However, one night, John attempted an exorcism on a young girl named Astra by summoning the demon Nergal, only for the demon to kill Astra and drag her soul to Hell, damning her for eternity, an action which damned John's soul for Hell upon death. Overwhelmed with guilt, John initially retired but after hearing of the Rising Darkness from the angel Manny, he returned to face this threat, with Manny giving him hope that, should he succeed, his soul may be spared eternal damnation. After the Legends allowed Mallus to escape his prison in order destroy the demon, it opened a door to other evils. Joined by Gary Green of the Time Bureau, Constantine confronted the Legends about their latest screw-up. Five months later he would assist the Legends in capturing the escaping magical "fugitives", sending them to Hell. He initially refused joining the team, but after being pursued by a demon named Neron in 2018, John chose to move to the Waverider, though still insisted that he's "not a bloody Legend". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, Unknown with Magic Name: John Constantine, El Diablo (by the gangsters of Mexico City) Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Likely in his early 40s Classification: Warlock, Exorcist, Demonologist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Various forms of magic including Dark Magic), Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation (Used a spell to put Zed Martin to sleep), Exorcism, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy (By himself and with the Hand of Glory), Summoning (Via magic and artifacts), BFR (Can banish demonic and supernatural creatures to Hell through spells), Portal Creation, Holy Manipulation (Used God's holy power to banish the Devil's acetate to Hell), Magic Negation (Can dispel powerful spells with magic), Energy Manipulation (In the form of magical Circles), Forcefield Creation, Sealing (Can trap supernatural creatures via magical circles and bind demons to human vessels), Dimensional Travel, Life Manipulation (Used a spell that allowed him to tranfer a portion of his life-force energy into a child who had been drained of his own), Extrasensory Perception, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Took Nate's form to decieve Neron), Power Nullification (Managed to put Manny in a mortal body and stripped him from his angelic powers. Took away Charlie's shapeshifting powers permanently), Power Bestowal (Granted multiple lives to Chas Chandler, albeit it was by accident), Attack Reflection (Can enchant mirrors and make them reflect magic attacks), Transformation (Can turn others into animals and reverse it with a spell), Transmutation (Turned a stone from Prehistoric time into a feather), Resistance to Possession (Had to cast aside his protections so Pazuzu could possess him) and BFR, likely others, Martial Arts, Skilled Swordsman, Skilled Manipulator, Vast Occult Knowledge, Multilinguism Attack Potency: Wall level (Strong enough to fight Ghouls. Managed to disarm a trained soldier and knocked him out with one punch. Was able to hold his own against a manifestation of a League of Assassins member. Defeated his ancestor Konstentyn in a sword fight), Unknown with magic (Can use magic to bannish powerful supernatural beings like the Fairy Godmother to other dimensions. Can incapacitate angels like Manny. Destroyed Neron after he left Ray's body) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can hurt ghouls and harmed Oliver Queen back when he worked on Lian Yu) Durability: Wall level (Can endure strikes from creatures like Ghoul and resist to powerful telekinetic attacks from beings like Neron) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with magic Standard Equipment: Lighter, Bag, Hunting Knife, various occult artifacts like the Ring of Salomon, Scry Map, Six of Diamond magic ard or the Icon of Pazuzu Intelligence: Gifted. John has acquired extensive knowledge of the supernatural, a master of the dark arts and well versed in demonology who has been studying the dark arts since his teenage years. Constantine is also a very skilled manipulator. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Has a tendency to betray his allies and friends if he thinks it's necessary. Since he doesn't focus on one form of magic, his powers are weaker in specific domains. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Life Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Knife Users Category:Adults Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier